Handphone Yang Hilang
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Saat tahu handphone miliknya hilang, hal pertama yang dilakukan Hinamori Momo adalah merutuki dirinya yang pelupa. Tapi apa iya, menjadi pelupa akan selalu menyusahkan? Atau malah membawa hal tak terduga terjadi padanya, seperti bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan orang yang disukainya, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. One of "the last fic" from ruki4062jo. RnR?


Handphone Yang Hilang

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Hinamori Momo Fic. IchiHina Fic.

1st Person POV. AU. _Maybe, _Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

"Hinamori Momo."

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil, namun tidak kuhiraukan. Aku justru tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut dan malah memekik panik, "Hilang!"

Aku hanya bisa terus memeriksa isi tasku, merogoh ke dalam kantong seragamku, lalu melihat ke lantai di bawahku.

Sahabatku—Kuchiki Rukia—hanya menatapku dengan heran lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Hilang, Kuchiki-san!" jawabku panik lalu kembali memeriksa isi tasku.

Tampaknya jawabanku yang masih penuh dengan ambigu justru membuat Kuchiki-san semakin bingung. "Apa yang hilang?"

"_Handphone_-ku!"

Aku dan Kuchiki-san sudah berada di gerbang sekolah—bersiap untuk pulang—di saat aku baru menyadari _handphone_ yang baru saja aku akan ambil untuk menelepon orang tuaku tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Tadi sepertinya kau masih memegangnya," kata Kuchiki-san sembari ikut memeriksa isi tasku.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Di kelas tadi masih ada. Tapi setelah itu aku lupa kutaruh dimana."

"Periksa pelan-pelan. Kalau panik begitu tidak akan ketemu," kata Kuchiki-san sebelum memeriksa sekeliling tempat kami berdiri.

"Apa jatuh, ya?" tanyanya. Matanya masih melirik ke bawah di saat aku mulai kehilangan harapan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melupakan _handphone_ seperti ini—mungkin ini kedua atau mungkin, ketiga kalinya? Tipikal orang yang pelupa sepertiku memang menyusahkan saja.

Secara tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Apa tertinggal di perpustakaan, ya?"

Aku dan Kuchiki-san memang baru saja dari perpustakaan—menyelesaikan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok.

Kuchiki-san tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menggangguk pelan, "Sepertinya begitu."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengambilnya dulu. Kuchiki-san tunggu di sini saja."

Setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Kuchiki-san, aku segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi saat aku tiba—hanya tersisa beberapa murid dan Rangiku-san, wanita yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan—namun aku tidak memerdulikan hal tersebut.

Aku segera mendatangi meja tempat aku mengerjakan tugas sebelumnya dan mencari di sekitar tempat tersebut, namun nihil—aku tidak menemukan _handphone _yang aku cari.

"Ehem," kudengar seseorang berdehem di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh cepat dan hanya bisa terdiam sejenak saat mengenali orang tersebut.

Kurosaki Ichigo—murid dari kelas sebelah, dan sejujurnya, orang yang diam-diam aku sukai saat ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dengannya—anggap saja aku hanya berani memandanginya dari kejauhan. Ya, anggap saja aku termasuk tipikal orang yang takut untuk mendekati lebih dulu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanyanya.

Aku masih diam—walau dalam hati sudah berlonjak senang karena memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya—sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit panik, "_Handphone_-ku hilang."

"Hilang di mana? Di sini?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya. Aku juga lupa."

Kurosaki-kun diam untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_. Ia menyerahkan _handphone _tersebut kepadaku seraya berkata, "Telepon saja _handphone-_mu dengan _handphone_-ku."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mengangguk. "Iya, pakai saja."

Aku hanya memandangi _handphone_ milik Kurosaki-kun beberapa saat, sebelum mengambilnya lalu menelepon _handphone_-ku dengan _handphone_ tersebut.

Lama kutempelkan _handphone_ Kurosaki-kun sebelum akhirnya samar-samar mendengar nada dering yang tidak asing lagi.

"Itu nada dering _handphone_-ku!" seruku, lalu berjalan mencari asal suara datangnya nada dering tersebut.

Kurasakan Kurosaki-kun yang mengikutiku sambil menoleh ke beberapa tempat beberapa kali. Jantungku sedikit berdebar saat berada di dekatnya, hingga aku hanya bisa berharap debaran itu tidak cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Kurosaki-kun.

"Di sini," kataya lalu menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke salah satu rak. Saat melihat sebuah _handphone_ di dekat buku-buku yang ada di rak tersebut, aku langsung mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Itu _handphone-_mu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat—masih tersenyum lebar. "Iya, terima kasih sudah membantuku menemukannya."

Ia balas tersenyum sambil berkata, "Sama-sama."

_Deg, deg, deg._

Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Dia. Tersenyum. Kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang aku perlihatkan sekarang.

Kukembalikan _handphone_ Kurosaki-kun dan akhirnya berjalan keluar perpustakaan bersama.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya," kataku lagi.

"Iya, tidak usah berterima kasih terus begitu," jawabnya dengan tawa diselanya.

_Deg, deg, deg._

Mungkin inilah alasan aku tidak pernah berani mendekati Kurosaki—aku merasa sangat gugup saat berada di dekatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

Ia mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Aku balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Saat kulihat Kuchiki-san masih berdiri menunggu di gerbang sekolah, aku segera menghampirinya dan berkata cepat, "Kuchiki-san! Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu!"

Ia tampak menatapku bingung. "Ada apa? Omong-omong bagaimana _handphone_-mu? Ada di perpustakaan?"

Baru saja aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Kuchiki-san, terdengar nada dering dari _handphone_-ku. Kulihat _handphone_-ku dan melihat sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

From : Unknown number

_Omong-omong kita lupa berkenalan tadi, haha maaf ya aku lupa. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo dari kelas 1-D. Siapa namamu? Kau kelas 1-C, bukan? :)_

Aku hanya bisa menatap layar _handphone_-ku dengan tidak percaya. Tampak Kuchiki-san yang penasaran lalu ikut melihat apa yang sedang kulihat—dan wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak percaya yang sama denganku.

"Itu Kurosaki Ichigo yang kau sukai?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Ini baru pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bersyukur aku adalah orang yang pelupa.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author Note: Saya kembali dengan cerita pendek~

Ya sebenarnya ini juga salah satu kumpulan dari fanfic terakhir saya di FFn, dan anehnya saya baru bener-bener nulis ini baru-baru aja gara-gara ide yang mendadak datang waktu saya lagi melamun gara-gara bosan ngedengarin guru saya ngajar di depan-_- okay too much information tbh-_-

Saya termasuk kaget karena ini word-nya (nggak termasuk A/N) di bawah 1000, saya kan jarang buat fanfic pendek begini-_-

Dan cara penulisan saya... rasanya beda banget sama cara penulisan saya yang dulu. Yang ini jauh lebih simple dan seadanya, sedangkan dulu saya setengah mati mikirin diksi kalau mau nulis. Ya maklumlah, saya sudah bener-bener vakum menulis. Saya ngerasa menjadi newbie lagi-_-

Ya sudahlah itu saja ocehan saya kali ini. Ya saya harap saya bisa post 1 atau 2 fanfic sebelum saya bener-bener lepas dari FFn :)

Ladies and Gentleman,

**Review?**


End file.
